


Halloween

by LadyMorgan



Series: Das Leben der ... Zwei Engel ohne Flügel [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, er wurde ausgetrickst, etwas zum Gruseln
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-05-31 09:27:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15116540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyMorgan/pseuds/LadyMorgan
Summary: Schmerzlich wurde ich mir der Tatsache bewusst, dass es etwas anderes war,ob man sich einen Horrorfilm ansah, oder ob man in einem mitspielte. Aber hier waren keine Kameras,niemand der sagte, die Szene müsse wiederholt werden und keine Maskenbildnerin,die einem den Schweiß von der Stirn wischte.





	1. Chapter 1

__

 

_Gabriel_

Ich will euch die Geschichte erzählen, warum es Eva leid war mit mir Horrorfilme zu schauen.

Zum einen, weil sie ohnehin ziemlich abgebrüht war und mich nicht brauchte, um sich anzukuscheln. Zum anderen weil ich immer und ständig meinen Senf dazugeben musste und das brachte sie oft zur Weißglut.

Und das war zum Teil nicht einmal Absicht, es passierte ganz aus dem Unterbewusstsein …

 

Halloween. Meine Frau hatte mich heute Morgen verlassen, und war für zwei Tage zu einer Kundschaft gefahren, um einen möglichen Auftrag an Land zu ziehen. Ich wollte mir einen gemütlichen Abend machen und verabschiedete mich von meinen restlichen Kollegen und Kolleginnen, die in ein wohlverdientes langes Wochenende zu ihren Familien flogen.

Dean und Cas waren auch bereits heute Morgen auf dem Weg zum Flughafen und ich fragte mich was ich mit meiner Zeit anstellen sollte.

Ich hatte zwar genügend Ablenkung durch die Kinder die ab und zu an der Türe läuteten und konnte nicht wiederstehen selber einige Süßigkeiten zu naschen.

Genervt zappte ich durch die Kanäle im Fernseher und kommentierte. Was sollte ich sagen. Horrorfilme waren langweilig, es war meist alles offensichtlich. Schwachsinn.

Ich wollte mich einfach mal wieder so richtig gruseln, und anscheinend war doch heute der ideale Tag dafür … aber wahrscheinlich war ich schon zu lange im Filmgeschäft und viel konnte mich nicht mehr überraschen. 

So ein richtiger Adrenalinschub, das wäre was für mich. Ein Adrenalinschub den ich manches Mal bei unseren Sessions verspüre, wenn meine Augen verbunden waren und mich Eva an die Grenze zwischen Lust und Schmerz brachte. Das verschaffte mir ein Gefühl von Lebendigkeit.

 

Mit ein wenig Wehmut dachte ich an frühere Zeiten, wo wir noch jünger waren, die meisten von uns noch ohne Familie, und um die Häuser zogen um ein wenig Grusel, wenn auch nur in abgeschwächter Form, erleben konnten.

Ich schaltete den Fernseher aus und verteilte Kerzen im Wohnzimmer. Dann machte ich mir eine Tasse Kaffee, schaltete das Licht aus und nahm mir ein Buch zur Hand.

Ein Horrorklassiker von Stephen King, den Eva so vergötterte. Zugegeben, die Bücher waren um einiges spannender als die Filme.

Obwohl ich auf der einen Seite eine rationale Person war, die Aberglauben und Esoterik nur kopfschüttelnd begegnete, war ich dennoch ein Mensch der mit viel Phantasie gesegnet wurde, und deshalb fiel es mir nicht schwer und ich war in wenigen Momenten total vertieft in das Buch.

Zu vorgerückter Stunde, ich war gefangen in der Geschichte, hämmerte es gegen unsere Tür.

Ich erschrak so heftig, dass mir beinahe das Buch aus der Hand fiel.

_‚Danke, nun hatte ich auch meinen Adrenalinschub‘_

Etwas zitternd erhob ich mich und schaute zur Türe. Dieses schwere Klopfen konnte unmöglich von Kindern stammen und es war auch schon spät.

Dann blieb es plötzlich ruhig und ich dachte, dass es Einbildung gewesen war, eine Folge von Halbschlaf und überreizten Nerven. Doch dann donnerten wieder drei Schläge gegen das Holz und ließen fast den Rahmen erzittern.

 

_‚Sei kein Weichei, es existieren weder Dämonen noch Monster‘_

Meine Neugier siegte und ich näherte mich langsam der Türe.

Durch den Adrenalinrausch bebten meine Hände leicht und ich legte sie langsam auf die Klinke.

Ich schluckte noch einmal und öffnete. Keine schaurige Gestalt erwartete mich, dennoch aber eine beeindruckende Silhouette. Ein Bär von einem Mann den ich nicht kannte. Aber gut gekleidet in schwarzem Anzug, weißem Hemd und Hut.

Er richtete einen finsteren Blick auf mich und brummte nur. „Mitkommen!“

Etwas eingeschüchtert von seiner Erscheinung und überrumpelt von diesem ruppigen Befehl löschte ich schnell alle Kerzen und griff nach meiner Jacke. Kaum dass die Wohnungstür ins Schloss fiel, packte er mich am Oberarm und zog mich mit sich. Er wirkte dabei so grimmig und entschlossen, dass ich es nicht wagte, zu protestieren.

Ganz anders als der Fahrer, der makellos gekleidet war, war das Fahrzeug. Ich runzelte die Stirn, als ich das etwas rostige alte Fahrzeug betrachtete. Lange Zeit um zu überlegen hatte ich nicht, denn der Fahrer schob mich immer weiter und schubste mich auf den Rücksitz. Was sollte ich machen?

Aufgrund seiner groben Art, hatte ich Angst vor dem, was er ansonsten mit mir anstellen hätte können, hätte ich mich gewehrt.

Und deshalb ließ ich es geschehen. Für einen Moment spielte ich mit dem Gedanken, wieder herauszuspringen und die Flucht zu ergreifen, aber ein Teil von mir fürchtete sich vor der Blamage, dann zu überreagieren.

Aber ein anderer Teil in mir, der Schauspieler, der zahlreiche  Filme gesehen und Bücher gelesen hatte hielt es für besser auf der Hut zu sein. Aus meinem Unterbewusstsein tauchten plötzlich Bilder von irren Folterern und schrecklichen Szenarien vor meinem geistigen Auge auf und meine Hand bewegte sich zum Türgriff. Ratet mal … die Türe war verschlossen.

_‚Gut, das heißt dann wohl ich bin gefangen‘_

 

Ein klein wenig mulmig war mir schon zumute, das musste ich zugeben.

Ich versuchte ein paar Mal mit meine Fahrer zu reden, aber ich erntete nichts als Schweigen. Ca. eine halbe Stunde ging die Fahrt, hinein in die tiefe Dunkelheit. Ich hatte nicht einmal mein Handy dabei. Je länger die Fahrt dauerte, desto unwohler wurde mir.

Was wäre wirklich, wenn mich jemand entführt hätte? Schnell schob ich die düsteren Gedanken wieder beiseite und konzentrierte mich auf etwas Schönes. Auf Eva. Was wäre, wenn ich sie nie wieder sehen würde?

_‚Mensch Gabriel, reiß dich zusammen!‘_

Dann hielten wir an und der Fahrer zerrte mich aus dem Auto.

Wenn ich so neben ihm stand sah ich ziemlich mickrig aus.

Als Gott die Körpergröße verteilte, hatte ich wohl gerade auf einer Wolke geschlafen. Als kleiner Mensch hatte man aber auch seine Vorteile.

 

Den Gedanken konnte ich aber nicht weiterverfolgen, denn mein Fahrer schubste mich in eine schmale, schlecht beleuchtete Gasse hinein. Mehr als ein kleines Wimmern wagte ich aber nicht von mir zu geben, denn ich fürchtete was dieser grobe Kerl anstellen würde, wenn ich um Hilfe rief.

Ich musste meine Phantasie unterdrücken, denn schon wieder schossen Bilder von schaurigen und bluten Dingen durch meinen Kopf.

 

Wir hielten vor einer alten, niedrigen, aber recht massiven Türe, die er öffnete.

Wiederwillig ließ ich mich weiterzerren, aber sein fester Griff machte mir klar, dass Gegenwehr sinnlos wäre. Er könnte mich einfach über die Schulter werfen wie einen Sack Kartoffeln.

Ich blieb gehorsam, bevor es ihm noch einfallen könnte mich über den Boden zu schleifen.

Mit einem Rumms fiel die Türe zu und ich zuckte zusammen, ebenso bei dem Geräusch des Streichholzes, mit der er eine Kerze anzündete, die zumindest ein bißchen Licht in die Dunkelheit brachte und ich konnte mich in dem kleinen Raum umsehen.

Klein, niedrig, stickig … diese Worte kamen mir in den Sinn, während ich es, zugegeben, doch mit ein klein wenig Angst zu tun bekam.

_‚Hätte ich doch nie diese verdammte Türe aufgemacht‘_

Ich sah eine schmale, steinerne Wendeltreppe, die nach unten führte und ein unsanfter Stoß in meinen Rücken machte klar, dass ich runtergehen sollte. Was hatte ich für eine Wahl? Ich musste hinuntergehen und mich meinem Schicksal ergeben. Oder war es sogar mein Ende?

_‚Oh Eva …‘_

Trotz meiner Körpergröße musste ich den Kopf ein wenig einziehen. Niemand würde mich dort unten schreien hören, niemand würde mich jemals finden. Ich litt nicht unter Klaustrophobie, aber die stickige Luft schnürte meine Kehle zu.

Meine Selbstbeherrschung wurde auf eine harte Probe gestellt, nicht in Panik zu verfallen.

_‚Du und deine große Klappe, jetzt hast du deinen Horrorfilm und du bist der Hauptdarsteller‘_

Selbst wenn ich gewollt hätte, ich hatte mich niemals an ihm vorbeizwängen können, denn er verschloss den Gang wie ein großer schwarzer Korken.

Ich hatte keine Ahnung, wie viele Stufen wir schon hinuntergegangen waren, ich verlor den Überblick.

Ab und zu taten sich einige kleine Nischen auf, wo Kerzen standen, aber das war alles.

Endlich, wir verließen diesen schrecklichen Tunnel und traten in einen großen Keller.

Ich konnte nur schätzen, aber das Gebäude war bestimmt einige Jahrhunderte alt. Alles ähnelte einer Gruft, und es offenbarte sich ein riesiges Gewölbe. Aber durch das wenige Licht konnte ich nichts entdecken außer Steine und ein paar schwere Holztüren.

Sofort schoss wieder ein Gedankenblitz durch meinen Kopf. Ich würde doch hoffentlich hier nicht als Opfer irgendeines satanischen Kultes enden.

_‚Du hast eindeutig zuviel Phantasie‘_

Und dann hörte ich hinter mir ein lautes Quietschen und ein fürchterliches Krachen.

Mein Fahrer, oder sollte ich besser sagen mein Peiniger, hatte ein grob geschmiedetes Eisengitter, das den Eingang zu Treppe sicherte, zugeschlagen und verschlossen.

 

Erschrocken drehte ich mich um und rüttelte panisch an den Stäben.

Im Kerzenschein konnte ich noch sein Grinsen sehen bevor er verschwand. Der Luftzug hatte auch die restlichen Kerzen ausgeblasen und ich war in der Dunkelheit gefangen.

Angst, Verzweiflung und Hilflosigkeit überkam mich und die Frage nach dem Ungewissen trieb mir fast die Tränen in die Augen.

Ein tiefes Seufzen entkam mir und ich ließ mich auf den Boden sinken. Ich umklammerte mit meinen Armen die Knie und ließ den Kopf fallen.

_‚Nur ein böser Traum‘_

Das war alles woran ich denken konnte. Doch jedes Mal wenn ich die kalten Steine berührte wurde mir schmerzlich bewusst, dass das alles real war.

Wenn ich doch bloß mein Handy dabei gehabt hätte. Womöglich hätte ich keinen Empfang gehabt, aber zumindest wäre es ein Strohhalm an den ich mich klammern hätte können.

Wie lange mochte ich schon hier sein? Minuten, Stunden oder sogar schon Tage? Mein Gott.

Das verlorene Zeitgefühl raubte mir beinahe den Verstand. Ich versuchte an etwas Schönes zu denken.

_‚Eva, mein Gott Eva … vermisst du mich schon?‘_

Ich sah sie im Geiste vor mir. Ihr Lächeln, ihre leuchtenden Augen …

 

Es kostete mich Minuten, wenn nicht sogar Stunden, um zu begreifen, dass ich tatsächlich Licht sah.

Oder war das nur eine Halluzination? Es wäre leicht möglich, dass mir mein Gehirn Streiche spielte.

Womöglich war ich bereits dehydriert, oder kurz davor, dass meine Organe versagten.

Ich hatte nichts zu verlieren und so kroch ich auf allen Vieren dem winzigen Lichteinfall entgegen.

Nachdem ich die Lichtquelle erreicht hatte, folgte ich mit meinen Händen dem Holz.

Es war eine der massiven Türen und aus einer Ritze drang Licht. Ich richtete mich auf und drückte dagegen. Betete laut dass sie sich öffnen ließ und tatsächlich gelang es mir mit aller Kraft, und mit einem lauten Quietschen öffnete sie sich nach innen.

Dann nahm ich die unzähligen Kerzen wahr, die den Raum einerseits in eine schöne, andererseits in eine schaurige Kulisse verwandelte. Spinnweben hingen von der Decke und mein Herz setzte ein paar Schläge aus, als die schwere Türe mit einem lauten Krachen wieder zufiel, als hätte sie jemand zugeschmettert.

 

Schnell wie mich meine Beine trugen war ich bei der Tür und rüttelte, aber sie blieb verschlossen.

Wer immer dafür verantwortlich war, ich sollte hier in diesem Raum bleiben.

Ich suchte nach einer rationalen Erklärung, aber mir wollte keine einfallen.

Tief im Unterbewusstsein schlummerten wohl in jedem noch so vernünftig denkendem Menschen Ängste, die er sich nicht erklären konnte. Aberglauben, Geister, unsichtbare Kräfte …

Ich fühlte mich gerade wie eine Figur in einem dieser Filme oder den Bücher.

Wie eine diese Figuren der man zurief wie dumm sie doch wäre noch eine Schritt weiterzugehen.

Aber was blieb mir für eine Wahl?

 

Ich lehnte mich an die Mauer und versuchte einen klaren Kopf zu bekommen.

 _‚Ok, Gabriel, reiß dich zusammen. Fakt ist, du kommst hier nicht raus. Fakt ist, du kannst nicht für ewig an der Mauer gelehnt bleiben. Fakt ist, du musst weitergehen._ _Fakt ist … benimm dich endlich wieder wie ein Mann‘_

Ich atmete tief ein und aus und schlich mich mit kleinen Schritten und angespannten Nerven weiter und immer mehr Einzelheiten nahm ich aus dem Halbdunkeln wahr.

_‚Verdammt, wo bin ich hier?‘_

Ein großer Rahmen, größer als eine Tür wurde sichtbar und mit Entsetzen starrte ich darauf.

Er bestand aus versteinerten Fratzen, verdrehten Gliedern, Dämonengestalten mit Hörnern und Hufen. Ein wildes Durcheinander aus Teufeln und gequälten Opfern. Was immer dieser Steinmetz für Albträume hatte, hier hatte er sie für die Ewigkeit in Stein gemeißelt. Schmerzlich wurde ich mir der Tatsache bewusst, dass es etwas anderes war, ob man sich einen Horrorfilm ansah, oder ob man in einem mitspielte. Aber hier waren keine Kameras, niemand der sagte, die Szene müsse wiederholt werden und keine Maskenbildnerin die einem den Schweiß von der Stirn wischte.

Und es war alles so alt, das erkannte ich deutlich an der Verwitterung, vielleicht sogar älter als alles was ich zu kennen glaubte.

Aber meine Aufmerksamkeit richtete sich jetzt auf das was in dem Rahmen war.

Ich war so gebannt und es war unmöglich wegzusehen. Eine glatte Fläche wie ein Spiegel. Doch reflektierte sie nichts und war auch nicht hell sondern dunkel, als hätte man geschwärztes Glas für seinen Bau verwendet.

Instinktiv ging meine Hand nach oben, hypnotisiert von diesem Anblick.

 

In jedem Horrorfilm würde der Zuschauer schreien: Tu es nicht!

Aber meine Finger wurden wie von selber angezogen, als sich plötzlich mein Gesicht im Spiegel manifestierte.

 

Mein Herz klopfte so stark, dass es fast zersprang, doch ich konnte mich nicht davon lösen. Mein Verstand versuchte mich davon abzuhalten, jedoch die Neugier war stärker.

Irgendwie war mein Gesicht seltsam, fast durchsichtig, jedoch atmete ich erleichtert auf, da es sich doch nur um einen Spiegel zu handeln schien. Ein leises, nervöses Lachen entkam mir.

Meine Phantasie hatte mich fast dazu gebracht, zu glauben, es handle sich um einen Zauberspiegel oder gar ein Portal in die Unterwelt.

Doch schon im nächsten Augenblick merkte ich, wie sich meine Augen weiteten. Meine Nackenhaare stellten sich auf und Entsetzen breitete sich in meinen Inneren aus.

Das war nicht mein Spiegelbild.

Ich trug kein Stirnband und meine Haare waren auch anders.

Immer noch unfähig meinen Blick abzuwenden verformte sich das fremde Gesicht zu einem Jammern und Wehklagen, das meine versteinerte Mine nicht zeigte.

Ich stieß einen markerschütternden Schrei aus und stolperte, als meine Beine versuchten, in alle Richtungen gleichzeitig zu fliehen. Ich starrte das Wesen im Glas an und glaubte den Verstand zu verlieren.

 _‚Schließ die Augen und zähl bis fünf …_ _Mach … jetzt!‘_

Innerlich schrie ich mich an und kniff die Augen fest zusammen.

 

Dann verblasste die Erscheinung wieder und ich blickte erneut in einen dunklen Spiegel ohne Reflektion.

„Fuck“, keuchte ich und genehmigte mir einige Minuten auf dem kalten Steinboden.

Zugegeben, ich hatte Angst. Angst vor dem, was mich noch erwarten könnte. Angst, hier nie wieder rauszukommen. Angst, hier und heute sterben zu müssen. Und Angst davor, meinen Verstand zu verlieren, denn das war schon beinahe der Fall.

Plötzlich geisterte ein leises, böses Lachen durch den Raum und schreckte mich aus meinen Gedanken.


	2. Chapter 2

Ruckartig bewegte ich meinen Kopf in alle Richtungen um herauszufinden, woher es kam.

Also war ich nicht alleine. Sollte mich das beruhigen? Wohl eher nicht.

Ich ergab mich meinem Schicksal und ging auf die Beine zu, die von einem Kerzenlicht erhellt wurden. Jemand saß da im Dunkeln und fand Gefallen daran, mich zu Tode zu erschrecken. Das was ich erkennen konnte waren schwarze Stiefel.

Einerseits beruhigend, dass es sich doch um eine menschliche Gestalt handeln könnte, andererseits weniger beruhigend, da ich nicht mehr entdecken konnte.

Doch zunächst zog der Sitz, auf dem das unbekannte Wesen es sich bequem gemacht hatte, meine Aufmerksamkeit an sich. Es war ein Thron, der aus Schädeln bestand, ineinander verkeilte, menschliche Schädel. Das Blut gefror mir in den Adern. In den Büchern klingt diese Metapher so unglaubwürdig, aber das tatsächliche Gefühl der entsetzten Erstarrung zu erleben, war ein grauenvoller Zustand. Längst vergessen war die Tatsache, dass ich ein Mann war. Längst vergessen war die Tatsache, dass ich keine scheiß Angst haben dürfte. Ich wünschte mir nichts sehnlichster als meine Frau in die Arme schließen zu können und friedlich einzuschlafen.

 

Wer oder was immer mich da aus dem Schatten heraus beobachtet hatte, mein Entsetzen und angstvolle Pein waren seine Freude gewesen. Dennoch, dort gab es etwas Menschliches und nach all dem kalten Horror zog es mich wie selbstverständlich zu ihm hin.

Ich kroch auf allen Vieren näher. Meine Gedanken rasten genauso schnell wie mein Herz und ich fragte mich immer wieder, ob ich hier nicht meinen letzten, tödlichen Fehler beging. Die Neugier in mir sehnte sich nach etwas greifbaren.

 

Der Oberkörper des fremden Wesens blieb weiterhin in der Finsternis verborgen, doch ich ahnte etwas Ungeheuerliches.

Langsam, elegant und ein wenig arrogant stieg die Gestalt von dem Thron und offenbarte sich mir.

Von unten herauf, ich  kniete ja noch immer, sah ich sie an und wartete darauf, was passieren würde.

Schwarze Stiefel, schwarzer Umhang mit einer schwarzen Kapuze, die das Gesicht verdeckten. Alles in allem war es eine Frau, das war mir klar.

Für einen Bruchteil einer Sekunde dachte ich daran, dass es vielleicht Eva sein könnte, dass das alles nur ein Scherz wäre … versteckte Kamera und gleich würde sie sagen: Reingefallen.

 

Ich hielt den Atem an als sie langsam den Kopf hob. Ihr Gesicht war verdeckt, bis auf die Augen.

_‚Totalverschleierung wie bei den Muslimen‘_

Aber ihre Augen … Schwefelgelb wie bei Azazel …

Aber Azazels Augen wurden am Computer gefärbt … Aber es gab doch auch gelbe Kontaktlinsen, oder? Ich versuchte wieder rational zu denken, aber es funktionierte nur eingeschränkt.

Mit ihrer Hand umfasste sie mein Gesicht und kratzte mit den langen rot lackierten Fingernägeln leicht über meine Wange. Fingernägel waren untertrieben. Eva würde sie als Klauen bezeichnen.

Aber es war eine beruhigende Geste. Und irgendwie erregte es mich ein wenig.

Mein Herzschlag normalisierte sich für diese Verhältnisse einigermaßen und ich schloss seufzend die Augen. Wie Eva wartete diese Gestalt bis ich zur Ruhe gekommen war und hielt die ganze Zeit ihre Hand an meine Wange. In diesen Momenten durchströmten mich Glücksgefühle, auch wenn ich es mir nicht ganz erklären konnte wieso. Diese Gestalt hatte keinen Ton gesagt, aber das war auch nicht nötig, denn diese Geste vermittelte mir plötzlich ein sicheres Gefühl.

Naja … bis zu dem Zeitpunkt, wo die Hand verschwand und sich wieder Unsicherheit breit machte.

 

„Steh auf!“, befahl sie mir und zog mich leicht am Handgelenk auf die Beine.

Nein, Eva hatte eine andere Stimme und mein kurzer Hoffnungsschimmer zerplatzte wie eine Seifenblase. Aber die Worte, die Ausstrahlung … genauso dominant, wenn wir uns in einem unserer Spiele befanden.

Sie packte mich und zog mich mit sich. Ich konnte mich nicht einmal zur Wehr setzten, denn das Gefühlschaos der letzten Minuten, Stunden oder Tage? Hatte mich bereits zu einer willenlosen Puppe werden lassen.

 

Mit Schwung beförderte sie mich in einen hölzernen Stuhl, den ich übersehen hatte und fesselte meine Hände an die Lehnen.

Auf der Sitzfläche und an der Rückenlehne spürte ich kleine Erhebungen. Nicht zu spitz, sie würden nicht durchbohren oder verletzen, aber wenn man Stunden hier sitzen musste verursachten sie Schmerzen und man wurde verrückt durch die Überreizung der Nerven. Ein echtes Folterinstrument.

_‚Das war es also … Eva ich liebe dich und ich werde dich immer lieben‘_

Diese Gedanken gingen mir durch den Kopf, bevor ich wieder unsanft herausgerissen wurde.

 

Sie schaute mir direkt in die Augen, bevor sie kurz verschwand um mit einem kleinen scharfen Ritualmesser wiederzukommen. Jedoch was sie in der anderen Hand hielt, entsetzte mich noch viel mehr. Es war ein glühendes Stück Kohle, das sie zwischen den Fingern drehte, als wäre es ein Eiswürfel. Mein Blick war inzwischen verschwommen, durch das Wasser, das sich in meinen Augen sammelte. Ich riss an den Fesseln, obwohl ich wusste, dass es ohnehin nichts brachte.

Sie legte die Kohle beiseite und ich atmete kurz erleichtert durch, jedoch waren meine Nerven bis aufs Äußerste gespannt, als sie das Messer an meinen Hals hielt und langsam mit der Klinge abwärts fuhr. Ich hielt den Atem an und starrte sie mit weit aufgerissenen Augen an.

Langsam, ja beinahe schon fast andächtig trennte sie Knopf für Knopf meines Hemdes ab und entblößte meine Brust.

„Was hast du vor?“, fragte ich mit meinem letzten bißchen Mut.

„Was ist das Wichtigste für dich auf der Welt?“, kam die Gegenfrage und sie sah mir tief in die Augen.

„Meine Frau“, flüsterte ich und hielt ihren Blick stand.

„Was bist du bereit für sie zu ertragen?“, fragte sie und auch wenn ihre Augen eine furchteinflößende Farbe hatten strahlten sie eine gewisse Wärme aus, die mich ruhiger

werden ließen.

„Alles“, antwortete ich mit fester Stimme und ich sah in ihren Augen, dass sie lächelte.

„Wir werden es herausfinden“, erwiderte sie und zupfte so lange an meiner rechten Brustwarze, bis sie steif abstand.

Dann nahm sie meinen Nippel, zog ihn etwas in die Länge und setzte das Messer an.

 

Ich ergab mich, ich hatte meinen Frieden gemacht. Ich würde alles für Eva tun, auch wenn es hieße dass ich sie nie mehr wiedersehen würde.

Meine letzten Gedanken galten ihr und ich schloss die Augen. Zwei Tränen liefen über meine Wangen und ich wartete auf den Schmerz.

 

„Und du willst nichts? Keinen letzten Wunsch? Nicht einmal … Flügel?“, hörte ich sie leise sagen.

Mein Atem stockte und langsam machte ich die Augen wieder auf. Das war unser Safewort.

„Flügel“, wiederholte ich ungläubig. Sie legte das Messer weg und schob die Kapuze vom Kopf.

Darunter kam auch ein Stimmenverzerrer zum Vorschein.

„Honey?“, hauchte ich und war mir nicht sicher, ob ich sie umarmen, oder über mein Knie legen sollte.

Während sie mir die Fesseln löste, küsste sie mich ununterbrochen.

„Komm lächle wieder, es war ein Streich, zugegeben eine etwas makabre Session, aber Horrorfilme können dir ja nichts anhaben, du findest das doch langweilig“, neckte sie und ich starrte sie noch immer ungläubig an. 

Mühsam gelang es mir die Bruchstücke zusammenzusetzen und sie reichte mir eine Hand um aufzustehen.

 

„Wo sind wir hier?“, fragte ich schließlich und deutete in den Raum.

„Ein historisches Haus ist baufällig geworden und drohte einzustürzen. Einem Bekannten von einem Bekannten gehört das Grundstück und er ließ es im alten Stil nachbauen und mit ein paar Besonderheiten ausgestatten. Man kann es für Feste oder Veranstaltungen mieten. Hier unten haben schon Hochzeiten, Raves und Klassikkonzerte stattgefunden“, erklärte sie mir.

„Der Spiegel? Die Kohle ...“, stotterte ich und wurde mir immer klarer darüber, dass das alles nur Special-Effekts waren und ich darauf reingefallen war.

Eigentlich sollte ich stinksauer sein über diesen Scherz, aber auf der anderen Seite war das alles so real, und ich musste wirklich zugeben, dass ich eine Scheiß Angst hatte.

Ich war sogar ein bißchen stolz auf Eva, was sie hier zustande gebracht hatte um mich so vorzuführen. Und wunderte mich selber wie schnell einem das Gehirn Streiche spielen konnte.

 

„Sieh her“, sagte sie und hob lächelnd die glühende Kohle auf, die sie beiseitegelegt hatte. Sie legte sie in meine Hand und es zischte sogar leise. Und die Kohle war allenfalls lauwarm.

„Ich denke, das war der teuerste und aufwendigste Streich in der Geschichte von Halloween, aber ich hatte mir in den Kopf gesetzt, selbst deinen scharfen Verstand zu überlisten. Und ich denke, das ist mir auch gelungen“, schmunzelte sie. Ein wenig umständlich mit ihren langen Fingernägeln holte sie die Kontaktlinsen aus ihren Augen und lächelte mich mit ihren wunderschönen rehbraunen Augen an.

„Ohne Zweifel“, gab ich zu und musste dabei grinsen. Ich wollte es nicht, aber als die Anspannung von mir abfiel, fühlte ich mich plötzlich zu Tode erschöpft und wie neugeboren zur gleichen Zeit.

Der Adrenalinrausch, den ich in den vergangenen Stunden erlebt hatte klang nur ganz langsam ab und es waren dennoch Glücksgefühle, die mich in diesen Momenten durchströmten.

 

Ich schlang meine Arme um sie, so überraschend und plötzlich, dass sie fast ein wenig erschrak.

„Danke“, flüsterte ich, „allein, was du für mich auf dich genommen hast, zeigt mir, wie wichtig ich dir bin.“

„Ach“, brummte sie gerührt und streichelte mir über die Haare, „das war nicht alleine mein Verdienst, ich hatte Hilfe dabei. Und ich danke dir, da du mir wieder einmal gezeigt hast, wie viel ich dir bedeute.“

Ich sah, dass sie Tränen der Rührung in den Augen hatte. Ja, ich würde alles für sie tun.

„Ich liebe dich, Gabriel“, flüsterte sie an meinem Ohr und ich umarmte sie nur noch fester.

Nach einem kurzen, aber zärtlichen Kuss, nahm sie mich an der Hand, ich begleitete sie zur Tür und Eva berührte eine Stelle an ihrem Ärmel.

Jetzt hörte ich auch heraus, dass das Quietschen viel zu unecht klang, und die große Holztür öffnete sich wie von Geisterhand.

Aber wenn man so gefangen war, wie ich in den letzten Stunden, achtete man auf diese Kleinigkeiten nicht, und als sie mir vor einigen Minuten noch den Spiegel zeigte, der elektronisch verkabelt war … jedenfalls erstaunte es mich immer noch und es war faszinierend.

Ich, der jeden Tag mit diesen Dingen zu tun hatte. Und sie hatte mich auf das Glatteis geführt.

Nein, ich war weder sauer oder gar böse. Im Gegenteil, zu einem war ich erleichtert, dass das nicht echt war und zum anderen war ich verblüfft und es war eine wahnsinnig tolle Erfahrung.

 

Eva stolzierte in den großen Raum. Er war nach wie vor dunkel, aber eine weitere Berührung unsichtbarer Schalter und die Kerzen flammten wieder auf und leuchteten uns den Weg zur gegenüberliegenden Tür. Für eine kurze Zeit hatte ich Gelegenheit, sie in ihrem Kostüm zu beobachten. Abgesehen von ihrer perfekten Verkörperung eines teuflischen Wesens war sie selbst in dieser Gestalt etwas, dass ich unbedingt bedingungslos lieben und verehren wollte.

 

Wir betraten die Tür auf der anderen Seite, durchquerten einen weiteren, recht großen Raum, und dort öffnete sie eine weitere Türe. Und dahinter lag eine normale Garderobe.

Ein Sofa stand dort, Schminktische, Regale und Kleiderstangen. Ein fünfköpfiges Team sah auf, von Büchern, Handys und Sandwiches. Und dieses Team bestand aus Dean, Cas, Karin, dem Chauffeur und Gerd, unserem Kameramann.

 

„Leute, ihr habt euch selber übertroffen, das war der Wahnsinn und Gabe hätte sich beinahe in die Hosen gemacht“, verkündete Eva und alle klatschten.

Ich wurde etwas rot, aber meine Stimmung konnte das nicht trüben.

Und ich war unglaublich stolz auf Eva. Wie oft hatte ich sie schon dazu gedrängt, auch etwas härter mit mir umzuspringen. Und ich wusste, dass sie einen Teil dieser Anstrengung für mich auf sich genommen hatte, um mir diese Erfahrung zu schenken.

Und sie hatte das heute geschafft, auf ganzer Linie. Sie hatte mir wieder etwas Neues beigebracht.

Nicht, indem sie mir Schmerzen zufügte, sondern sie hatte mir heute das Fürchten gelehrt.

Ich denke, kein Heiratsantrag oder Liebeserklärung war je mit so viel Raffinesse und Hingabe geplant worden, wie meine Quälerei.

 

Dann hörte ich ein Räuspern vom anderen Ende des Sofas und drehte mich um. Mein Entführer saß dort.

Sein grimmiger Gesichtsausdruck war jetzt fast schüchtern geworden und auch ein bisschen verlegen.

„Ich habe dir doch nicht weh getan?“, erkundigte er sich besorgt und ich schenkte ihm ein Lächeln.

Es stellte sich heraus, dass das der Bruder von Gerd war und ich erklärte ihm, dass er seine Rolle sehr gut und authentisch gespielt hatte.

Karin war so nett und nähte mir die Knöpfe wieder an mein Hemd während wir noch lachten, aßen und tranken.

„Danke für eure ausgezeichnete Arbeit“, sagte ich und nickte meinen Kollegen zu. „Und wir haben sogar einen Film davon, ich denke du solltest jetzt spuren ansonsten wird er bei der nächsten Weihnachtsfeier abgespielt“, grinste Dean und Cas warf mir einen verstohlenen Blick zu. 

 

Im nächsten Teil ...

Eva war verschwunden und Gabriel war am Boden zerstört


End file.
